What If
by iyesh
Summary: What if the Pevensies didn’t come back for England—and stayed behind with Caspian the Tenth? Caspian/Susan. Based on the movie; Prince Caspian. no incest.


**WHAT IF-S ™**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
What if the Pevensies didn't come back for England—and stayed behind with Caspian the Tenth? Peter/Susan. Caspian/Susan

**Story Guide: **  
Have you watched **Narnia**: _Prince Caspian_? Imagine that the Pevensies didn't actually go back to England. And this was based on the movie, not the book—because I heard the movie was a little bit different from what we've expected in the book. But point is, it's based on the movie, except for the ending when they came back to England-something I'm against

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney/Walden or C.S. Lewis (can anyone own a person?). I don't even own a magic wardrobe

**Ratings: **  
T

**Pairings: **  
_PeterxSusan. CaspianxSusan. _I guess you can say it,_ Peter/Susan/Caspian_

**Category: **  
Romance / General

**Dedication: **  
To **Evan**, who amazingly amuse me when he proudly said he had no idea what the heck 'Narnia' is…  
For everyone who loves **Narnia 2** as much as I am—and loves Caspian X, or Susan&Peter

* * *

"**You might need to call me again"**

_Oh man…_

Peter Pevensie was usually more than pleased when the youngest Pevensie opened her mouth and blabbed about random things… Especially in a beautiful spring morning

Except for this '_random'_ thing…

"…And I told her that it was seriously cheesy but she told me to shut up and we-…"

Lucy's voice rang across the enormous palace of Miraz's owned by Caspian; correction, _**King**_ Caspian. The huge walls and bricks, the glass roof, marble floors were something Peter used to—like the one he was used to be in a year ago (or probably _1300_ years ago in Narnia time) that was Cair Paravel.

With now hearing the blue dressed Lucy practically gossiping in the middle of Caspian's castle about their sister and the new-named-king; he would give anything to snatch Susan right now and tell them all they're gonna be living in Cair Paravel—anywhere to get Susan not under one roof with Caspian. Too bad all's left of their used to be castle was ruins

Peter had something against Caspian before. But he thought they've moved beyond that—until he decided his sister as his prey. He knew Susan had a thing for Caspian and Peter was kinda expecting the same feeling from Caspian. However, hearing Lucy telling all the flirting between Susan and Caspian; it got him a little uncomfortable. Susan was his little sister, he knew her deeply by heart and Peter could guess, as much as Susan likes someone—she would **not** flirt. That was just not Susan's nature. Not to mention _Caspian_, 1300 years younger than her

"Lucy!" Edmund cut his little sister, "I think we get the point" And Edmund placed down the silver box filled with his favorite breakfast, _Turkish Delights_, "Besides, it's too early for gossiping"

Lucy looked a little bit bumped that she didn't even finish the story when Caspian was trying to return Susan's ivory horn—but Edmund knew he had to stop Lucy before her stories made Peter barf any minute now

Lucy nodded incoherently and zipped her mouth to follow Edmund's order—she was feeling a little tired talking. Once she caught a glimpse of Peter, she swifted closer to the boy

And she said softly, "Are you okay Peter? You look a little green"

Edmund almost rolled his eyes—to think Lucy had grown a little and understand. Even Edmund was feeling a little disgusting hearing the lovey-dovey quotes Lucy babbled about Caspian and Susan

"I'm fine… Just tell me where's Susan now" Peter finally spat out - feeling that he had swallowed a little gag in his mouth

"To think… Where _are_ Susan… _and_ Caspian?" Edmund decided to stir King Peter, _the magnificent_ for a little, with this whole 'problem'

"Caspian told me he was planning to take her somewhere special" Reepicheep butted in, along with his mouse friends and Trufflehunter, the badger once they passed the room

Now Peter really felt like vomiting

-

"I can ride on my own"

Susan Pensive is a stubborn girl

"I'm not saying you can't"

Caspian The Tenth is a determined guy

"So let me!"

So why did Caspian keep telling himself this was the girl? They personality definitely clashed with each other—a terrible mix. She was the Queen of Narnia for hundred of years he hadn't even born yet and he was originally the Prince of the Telemarine

Until that war between Narnia and the Telemarine changed them

As well as Susan's horn

And now they're arguing in a middle of a horse stable just because Susan was clenched on the fact that she could ride a horse

"I am just trying to arrange a romantic picture here, and you're not helping" Caspian finally snapped out, "We're just taking a morning walk… Nothing wrong with that"

Susan knew she shouldn't have had agreed with this in the first place. But it was Caspian, she wouldn't say no. She _couldn't_ say no. It was the Caspian who saved her life once, and probably the first guy she had ever had feelings for... It just wouldn't seem right, she was an old queen and he was the new king… It didn't sound right,  
**Did it?**

"We are never going to work, Caspian" Susan argued—something Caspian had been trying to tell himself; but it was awfully hard when she sounded as if she was more trying to convince herself than him

"That's kinda hard to believe" Caspian stated, staring intently at her and Susan could feel her temperature's rising a little—but it was a good kind of warm; especially at the windy spring day currently, "I wish you'd tell me once you convince yourself that"

Susan's cheek flustered even more; how charming can a guy be? Caspian looked like a cool, calm, collected guy that's anything the girls back in England would only dream of. And there he goes forcing her **not** to ruin the romantic picture he was trying to create. How could she possibly refuse?

"Now get on Destrier, _Queen_ Susan" Susan always found it amusing how Caspian could love his horse so much that _Destrier_ was its name. Just like the time he was convincing her and Lucy that Destrier would take good care of them; he's a god damn horse; all he had to take care of was to mind his gallops

It frightened Susan to death

Maybe this guy **is** perfect

-

"You know the whole '_Susan and Caspian_' thing would spice things up a little here?"

Lucy brought her feet from the ground and on to the plush sofa. Peter had excused himself a while ago, and Lucy was still left wondering. Edmund, in the other hand; thought it was going to be interesting to see what's going to happen next

"Really?" Lucy found it hard to believe, "Why?"

Edmund almost chuckled at his little sister's innocence, and then popped a Turkish Delight into his mouth, chewing it carefully and finally spoke again

"Because you just spill it to Peter"

Poor little Lucy, she was still lost…

-

"You're taking me hunting?"

Susan finally took the guess and wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist a little tighter. She did kind of love the feeling when she first instinctively placed her hands on his waist and he flashed a charming smile of satisfaction. She had had a hard time figuring out the type of guy Caspian was

"There's a problem?" Caspian answered with another question and slowed the horse a little as they reached the woods—a place Susan still remembered clearly after the war just last week

"No really, I just don't see the romantic picture you're trying to make with hunting" Susan confessed; quite disappointed this was what the only thing the guy could come up with, "Not that I agree there should be a romantic picture, but I- I think-… My point is, I don't bring my bow, and I'm not dressed for hunting…" Susan stuttered as she was trying to hide the fact she did _maybe_ want a romantic picture

"Susan, get off…" Caspian abruptly stopped the horse that she nearly had to clutch to him a little tighter before she would let herself injured from falling

"Excuse me?"

-

"You look confused"

The cynical red dwarf greeted Lucy. She shot him a smile but still kept her eyes on the scenery, twirling a jasmine in her hand

"Anything DLF can help?" Lucy grinned at '**DLF'**, _Dear Little Friend_ it stood—Trumpkin had moved from the cynical dwarf to a little soft after the whole war and things; but then again, everyone soften around Lucy

"Nothing…" Trumpkin shot Lucy a look, "Okay fine… But, first—what do you think if someday Caspian and Susan be together?"

"_If_...?"

-

"My apologies, I mean '_get off_, we're here'"

Susan could almost felt the sarcasm in his voice and rolled her eyes, but reached for Caspian's hand nonetheless. But before Susan could even try to feel how Caspian's hand felt like, he grabbed her by the hips and took her off the horse

"But we're in the middle of nowhere!" She protested, "Right, I forgot—we're going 'hunting' because that's the romantic picture" Susan rolled her eyes

Caspian almost smirked as he tied the horse to one of the trees, "I thought you didn't like the whole romantic picture thing?"

Susan's eyes went wider and felt flustered, "I didn't say I didn't like it… I said we were never going to work"

"And I told you to tell me that once you convince that to yourself…" Caspian said back, "Did you know this was the place I called you?"

"Me, Peter, Edmund and Lucy…" Susan cleared

"Well, now I want to be alone with you here, not Peter, Edmund, _or_ Lucy" Susan was sure there's no romantic, sappy, movies back here in Telemarine- let alone Narnia. So why Caspian is doing an excellent job at melting her heart this way?

"You're just saying that" Susan argued

"Follow me…"

"Where?" She asked, she thought they were going hunting

"To Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's house" Caspian took her hand and opened the door on the tree- it was amazing, Susan didn't even realize there was a room there; let alone a house

"Why?" Susan was a little scared on the idea of being alone with Caspian in what used to be an evil dwarf and a badger's house—but she would be even more terrified if she gave in without even asking any explanation

"I'm going hunting" Caspian said that as if it was the most obvious thing—and by this time, Susan knew what Caspian's hand felt like; she also knew that she loved that Caspian held her hand as they moved down further the steps underground. And she didn't want him to let go, that swarm, fuzzy feeling; got her heart beating like insane and this new-found feeling was kind of pleasant

"In here…? What could you possibly hunt for?" Caspian let go of her hand as Susan let herself be amused by the cute place Trufflehunter used to live in—there were lots of books around, so that explained how he knew so much about Narnia and its history

"Your heart…"

And Susan wasn't sure to regret that she ever asked or not

-

"Well that's one point of view. But wouldn't it be something more to be grateful of? They're both King and Queen of Narnia" Trumpkin said, "I don't see why the idea is bothering you"

"Its not…" Lucy argued, "Though, what happens to Peter?"

"Peter is the High King. I don't think that'll change if anything does happen between Queen Susan and King Caspian" Trumpkin humbly said

"Then it shouldn't bother him?" Lucy checked

"Should it bother him?" Trumpkin answered back with another question

"It shouldn't right?"

"No… Shouldn't he be grateful for his sister if that does happen?"

"Maybe?" Lucy answered unsurely

"Then _why_ is it bothering Peter?"

Now Lucy's head is about to explode looking for answers

-

Caspian and Susan had finished their breakfast in Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's underground house and were now strolling around the forest. Though, Susan must've said; she loved a man who could cook—and Caspian was a darling to cook and bring her here. She was getting all bored and dusty in the palace

"That was one breakfast"

"Thank you" Caspian said gratefully

"Did I say it was a compliment?" Susan asked him back

"No. But was it a compliment?" Caspian smirked

"Well… Does it sound like a compliment?" Susan enquired

"Sure does" Caspian stated

"Good"

"Good" Caspian replied back and both of them laughed. He would give anything to just stay in the forest forever, some trees were swaying and the best part was to just take a long stroll with Susan and talk about random things. But it was almost time for lunch in the castle; they better came back before Lucy sent a search party. Besides, he thought they were already out for quite long, "Do you want to head back to the castle?"

Susan's smile turned upside down, she didn't want to return _now_— Just when she was having a great time, especially finally there alone with someone's that's not either her siblings or Narnians, let alone _Telmarines_; skipping Caspian off, who used to be one. She was happy to be there at the moment with Caspian

"Maybe later"

-

"Whoa! Been working out lately, King Peter?" Glenstorm, the centaur—dodged the attack

Peter swung his sword as far as it could get him. Maybe the whole Caspian and Susan were too much for the morning. He just didn't like the picture of his little sister with Caspian. Well, not he had anything against Caspian. He as far knew they both had feelings for each other. But from Lucy's stories, it wasn't the Susan he knew. Susan's not the girl to flirt…

"I've had my share of work" Peter said through heavy breaths

"Peter!" Edmund called to pause the game—sure, Edmund was pleased sitting around the field with an apple; enjoying the view of the fight. However, looking for Peter's reaction now ought to be way more entertaining

Peter's clear blue sky eyes drew to the source of the sounds which the horse's feet made—and as if Caspian could feel what Peter demanded, he slowed down the horse and suddenly came to a halt as it reached the stone field where Peter had been having a pleasant practice with Glenstorm… until now

Susan removed her hands from Caspian, quickly before Peter could make any remark. She knew how her brother could get; and she could feel this was one of the days

"Peter!" Susan said a little too pitchy from what she had expected

"Caspian, Susan" Peter said casually

"Peter" Caspian greeted formally as well

"King Caspian, Queen Susan" Glenstorm greeted humbly also

"Glenstorm" Both Susan and Caspian called at the same time

"**Edmund**!" Edmund piped in; he expected Peter to be somehow disgusted, not be somewhat awkward by the condition—He didn't like the feeling between them. That wasn't the way Peter or Susan, let alone Caspian talk to each other. Something's up...

"Where have you two been all morning?" Peter said a with a little too much suspicion in his voice

And Susan felt somewhat insulted by the tone of Peter's voice, "That's none of your business" Susan answered casually

Caspian shot Susan a look; _had something happen between Peter and Susan?_ they were usually so... _brotherly-sisterly_—but Susan kept her eyes still on Peter and didn't catch still. While Edmund was just amused, it was almost as he could see electricity coming up from Peter and Susan's eyes

But if there was one thing Caspian knew about Peter, it was that he got insulted in the littlest way. He learnt that when he remarked that he thought he would've been older. So, he really felt Susan was cooking herself a big pot of trouble with Peter

Peter's fists clenched and Caspian quickly tried to save Susan—Peter was holding a sword, any possibility could happen, "No, she meant-…"

"Better step out from this matter…" Edmund his palm on Caspian's chest before he stepped any closer to Peter's fuming figure, "He's holding a sword" Edmund whispered as he dragged Caspian a little further from Peter and Susan still in a cold battle in the middle of the field

"Exactly my point!" Caspian let out a sigh—all he wanted to do was spend a little time with Susan. Never would he imagine this. Maybe he should've rode down straight to the stable in the first place. _No_, it wouldn't be polite and cause more trouble with Peter. Either way, the only thing he should regret for this was taking Susan out. But then again, he didn't regret that

"But Susan's in the safe zone and you're not. Peter wouldn't hurt Susan. On the other hand, I might just have to call Lucy for you" Edmund explained

"Everyone, Lunch time" Lucy's little figure looked even smaller from the distance, but her voice still rang loud and clear

Edmund sighed and pushed through Caspian to make his way to the castle. Meanwhile Caspian found Susan was already far in her way to Lucy's position; Peter, he was just standing still with the sword still gripped tightly. And once Caspian gaze fell to Peter, for once Caspian felt a taste of Peter's cold glare

"This ought to be an interesting lunch…"

-

"Where were you this morning?"

Lucy, who was seated beside Susan—enquired curiously. Caspian's gaze shot from his soup to Peter; who surprisingly didn't even flinch at his sister's words; and remain eating. But even fool's know Peter still had a pair of ears.

"No where" Susan answered casually. Caspian decided to not comment and chew the stew. That seemed to be the only thing that was right, then…

Chew. Chew.

_Chew_.

"No where? And you were gone all morning… It sounds like an interesting no where with an interesting no one…" Edmund tried to fish his sister a little; stir Peter—and **bam...**

There's a new war in town

Susan threw Edmund a glare which sent his gaze upon his soup once again; but he still didn't regret anything. Well, he would sooner or later

"Sure, it's the interesting no one" Peter shot Susan a look, and then turned knowingly to Caspian—who quickly picked up his spoon and got back to his meal, "Don't you think, Lucy?"

Lucy was terrified when Peter called her name; she didn't want to be brought to this little feud on everyone. She didn't like tension. She never liked the awkward tension, let alone when it came to Peter and Susan. It was frightening, and now Caspian was even tagged along

"Lucy?" Susan called in a _somewhat_ tone. Susan didn't get it, she hung out with Caspian and when she came back, there's this cold war around everyone--even she had the feeling that Lucy was against her or something

Was she _not_ allowed to be friends with Caspian?

"Uh…" Lucy turned to Peter waiting for an answer, and glanced back again to Susan… They were definitely ordering her to pick sides, since Edmund was just fishing every condition worse. Sure, put the pressure to the little girl. She hated this, "…Maybe?"

"See? Even Lucy agrees" Peter said in a mocking way; _Lucy didnt even confirmed!_ but Susan kept it to herself. And Susan had had enough with his behavior, she didn't remember doing something wrong before she just went seizing the day with Caspian. What the hell was wrong with his brother?

Maybe the whole **King** title was getting to his head again

Maybe he despised Caspian, who was after all… _A King of Narnia_ too

Or Peter felt threatened… That Caspian might steal the _High King_ title?

Either way, if its war everyone wanted,

It's a _war_ Susan shall serve

"You know what? I'm full…" Susan threw the napkin that had been resting on her thighs, "I'm sure we had _plenty_ to eat before. Let's go Caspian" Susan yanked Caspian out of his seat and he obliged and followed either way, out of the dining room

He had much to eat with Susan already, and he wasn't starving at all

Plus, he didn't like the tension around the room

Especially dirty glares Peter threw at him

And Susan let go of Caspian's hand to walk as far as she could from the room—where Lucy, Edmund and Peter just stared on Susan's and Caspian's unfinished meal

"Sorry late for lunch…" Trumpkin and Trufflehunter made way to the room

"What did we miss?" Trumpkin asked the hollowed Pevensies

Oh my,

_Plenty_

* * *

Okay, I really was just writing random in this story. I just fell in love with the movie and the soundtrack _(This is Home & The Call rocks)_; mostly **Ben Barnes** _(insert googley eyes) _that I watched **Narnia** twice. Everyone's gaga-ing over **Skandar**; so I felt that **William** and **Ben** needed some attention. Oh well, I might continue the story though… Depends, I'm not sure. Reviews are always lovely

_xos_


End file.
